We both share a soul
by Laffytaffythegreat
Summary: We did everything together When we were kids, we believed that we both shared a soul. Whenever we told our parents or our friends, they would all say the same thing... School Au! Modern Au!


We are twins...

Not Identical twins, but twins

We have the same birthday

The same colored hair

The same colored eyes

But my hair is a lot shorter then Hanzo's, hair which I don't mind

We did everything together

When we were kids, we believed that we both shared a soul. Whenever we told our parents or our friends, they would all say the same thing...

"Silly, you can't share the same soul! We all have our own soul!"

But we ignored it, and we made a promise once we knew that we shared a soul, we promised, if one of us die

Then the other has to die as well...

We couldn't do anything without each other.

After that, we never had any friends, because we knew, that all we need is each other

And no one else...

But that one night when our parents died

That's when every thing changed...

* * *

Genji opened his eyes and yawned.

Man he hated Mondays, hell he hated any day that meant he had to go to school. He sat up from his bed and went to go changed. He decided to wear a bright green hoodie with a light green T-shirt in the inside, He would literally wear anything as long as it's green and cool. After eating breakfast and brushing his teeth, he went to go wake up his friend,

He knocked on one of the dorms that was near his and yelled "Yo, Lucio, your going to be late if you don't wake up!" He heard a scream then a thud, he chuckled as the door opened

"What time is it!"

"Oh, just nine forty, no biggie"

"What?! I'm more then just late! Why the hell didn't you wake me up sooner!"

Genji smirked "You know me, I go to class late, remember?"

Lucio groaned "Bastard!" and slammed the door. Genji scoffed and began to walk to class

Ah, just another day of a college student.

When he entered his class room the first thing he saw was a glare from his professor, who was Jack Morrison.

"Genji, your late, Again"

Genji chuckled awkwardly, "Sorry professor, won't do it again!" The blonde professor sighed "That's what you said last week, now go sit down" Genji sighed and went to go sit in the back row of the class as he always dose, but while doing so he caught his brothers glare at him and swiftly looked away.

Hanzo was much more different now

And it hurts

It hurts because he is so distant to him, he would always tell him every thing when they were younger, but now-

"I'm glad you could join us Mr. Santos," Lucio scratched the back of his head nervously "S-Sorry professor! I must have set the timer on my alarm late by accidentally." Lucio said as he glared a death threat at Genji. Genji just looked the other way, knowing it would hurt Lucio's pride

Which it did

The blonde professor sighed "That's alright, you can sit down now" Lucio nodded, and went to go sit next to Genji.

Once he got there, he got out a paper from his pocket and gave it to him

 **"You are DEAD!"**

Genji just scoffed at the note and crumbled it up and threw it back at him.

* * *

After class Genji already knew what was coming before it even happened when Hanzo nodded over to the bathroom. Genji narrowed his eyes as he went in with Hanzo

"Look, I'm sorry ok-"

A loud smack echoed threw out the room

now that, he didn't expect

"You never listen do you?"

Genji held his bright red cheek in his hand

"Look I said I'm sorry..."

"Are you? Because frankly I don't think you are!"

Genji narrowed his eyes and stayed silent

Hanzo sighed "Do you want to get in trouble again?"

Genji didn't say anything

"Do you?"

Genji looked down, he was still silent

"Answer me!"

Genji clenched his fist and looked up

"Why do you care if I get in trouble any way?! It's not like you ever cared anyway!"

Hanzo grunted "I do care!"

"No you don't! You never cared about me after-"

Genji stopped himself

"After what?"

Genji clenched his jaw

Damn he was an idiot!

"Go ahead Genji, after what?!"

Genji gripped on hanzo's shoulders

"After mom and dad died, you never cared about me! You always keep your distance from me! Why?!"

Hanzo looked away from him and shrugged off Genji's hands from his shoulders

"Just, don't be late again..." He said leaving Genji frozen still

Genji clenched his fist and stormed out of the bathroom

It hurts...

* * *

After all his classes were over Genji decided to go with Lucio to the city, Lucio was always fond of the city in Japan, once he and Lucio went to Japan for a few days on their summer vacation, he loved it so much, that he requested to stay at a hotel there.

It was crowded as always in the city, Lucio said he wanted to give a gift to our new class mate that was coming tomorrow, they said she was a girl so they went to a small gift shop near by and looked around

"Do you think she would like this?" He said holding up a typical fuzzy brown bear "I don't no, I haven't met her" Genji said with a straight face, Lucio groaned "What am I going to get her then?"

"What's her name anyway?" Genji said pulling out his phone

Lucio hummed "Uh, they said her name was Hana Song, why?"

Genji clicked on his twitter app "I'm going to see what she looks like"

"Wait, what?! You can't do that!"

Genji looked up from his phone and raised an eyebrow at him

"Why?"

"Because! That's like, invading her personal space!"

"What, you worried she's the type of girl to take pictures with just her bra and panties on? I mean, not that you wouldn't look at it..."

Lucio blushed "S-Shut up!"

Genji searched the name Hana Song and clicked on her account

Genji's eyes grew wide

"No way!"

"What?"

Genji showed him the phone

"That's the girl who's none as ! She's like, the ultimate gamer!"

"What?! No way!"

Lucio's eyes grew wide when he saw pictures of her

"Damn she's hot, how old his she anyway?"

Genji hummed and looked at her Bio

Genji dropped his phone

"What? How old is she?!"

"She's only 19..."

"What?!"

Genji nodded

Lucio sighed in defeat "Ah, man!"

Genji sighed then smiled "but she said her favorite color is pink, and she likes bunnies and games"

Lucio sighed, "Okay, I guess I'll give her a fluffy bunny then" Lucio grind

"Like that one over there!"

Genji looked where he was pointing at and knew his wallet will surely die

* * *

When they came back they were both tired, so they said there good nights and there fair wells as they both head of to their dorms

"Where were you?"

Genji jumped and swiftly turned on the lights

Genji calmed down when he saw his brother sitting on his bed

"God you scared me, how long have you been here?"

"an hour or so, but that still doesn't answer my question..."

"Where were you?"

Genji sighed as he went to go get a drink from the fridge "Relax mom, I only went out to town. What, did I pass a curfew or something?" Genji said before drinking a bottle of water Hanzo just glared at him as usual

"What, did I do something wrong again? Because you always come to me when ever I do something wrong, or just glare at me for no reason"

Hanzo narrowed his eyes

"I just...came to say sorry...for what I did earlier"

Genji chuckled amusingly "For what, for slapping me? For ignoring me for the past, what, twenty years?"

Hanzo grunted

"Genji...please..."

"No, you listen to me!"

Genji clenched his fist

"You always avoid me! You always ignore me! Like I don't even exist! And it pains me! So tell me why! Why, are you avoiding me?!"

Hanzo narrowed his eyes not looking at Genji

"There you go again, acting as if I don't exist!" Genji grabbed hanzo's hand and held it tightly

"Just look at me for once! I'm your brother! Your TWIN brother! You would always come to me whenever you were troubled! So please, tell me what's wrong!"

Hanzo still didn't look at him

"Please...Ani...For me..."

Hanzo gritted his teeth and yanked his hand away from Genji's grip

"Hanzo please! Talk to me! I want to help you!"

Hanzo got up and left like it was nothing and left

Genji was yet alone, he clenched his jaw and ran after him

* * *

Genji could see Hanzo down stairs walking towards his dorm and then

 ***Boom***

Genji saw Hanzo collapse on the floor

Genji's eyes widen

He swiftly ran down stairs

no...no...

I can't lose him!

I can't lose my brother!

Once Genji reached him he was already bleeding a lot

Genji held his hand where his bullet wound was to try to stop the bleeding

"H-Hanzo! Please stay with me!"

Genji reached for his pocket for his phone, but noticed it wasn't there

Damn it!

Genji picked his brothers body up to try to get him to the nurses office and try to call a ambulance there

Once he got in he put his brother on one of the waiting seats

"Nurse! Please, I need you to stop the bleeding while I call for an ambulance!"

The nurse nodded and made her way towards him

"What happened?"

"H-He was shot! I-I don't know who shot him!"

once he was done he went to help the nurse

"I-Is there anything here that can stop the bleeding temporarily? Like, some bandages?" She nodded

"In my office there should be some surgical tape some where" Genji nodded, he went to look for the surgical tape, and when he found it he gave it to the nurse

"Okay, I need your help raping this around his stomach, okay?" Genji nodded and carefully sat Hanzo up so the nurse can rap the surgical tape around his stomach, once she taped it Genji slowly put Hanzo back to laying down

"You two are the twins right?"

Genji looked up "Y-Yeah, how'd you know?" The nurse chuckled "Hanzo had told me about you a few times when ever he got sick, he told me what happened twenty years ago...I'm sorry"

Genji narrowed his eyes "It's okay, what did...What did he say about me?"

"He said, twenty years ago, he had been trying to get over your parents death, but when he did, I guess he just got lost"

Genji narrowed his eyes

it was his fault

"What's your name?"

The woman smiled "Angela" Genji smiled "That's a nice name for a nice woman" Angela chuckled "Your brother was right you are a charmer." Genji chuckled

"Genji..."

"Hm?"

"Back then... Hanzo told me you two thought you shared a soul...right?" Genji nodded "I know it sounds stupid but-"

"You two grew out of it..."

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

Angela paused for a while and then looked at Genji

"He also said you two promised that, if one of you died, the other would...kill them self?"

"Y-Yeah. You see, when we found out, we threw away our friends, because, we thought all we need is each other. But, if he were to die...then I would still kill my self..."

Angela nodded

"But what if I told you there is a way that...if one of you dies...the other one dies instantly?..."

Genji hummed "Then, I would take it. Just because it saves me time, and not having to set things up, like a suicide note, and because I wont feel any pain, even if it were to cause me pain I would still take it."

Angela took a hold of Genji's hand and squeezed it tightly. Her eyes glowed a bright yellow, and then

it all went blank...

* * *

What the hell happened?

was it all just a dream?

No...

No it wasn't...

Hanzo was shot!

Genji got up from his bed and swiftly went to his brothers room. He opened the door and saw Hanzo sitting up on his bed

"G-Genji? What are you doing here?"

Genji hugged Hanzo tightly

"Oh my god! Your alright!"

"So then it wasn't a dream...I did die..."

Genji let go of Hanzo

"Well...not really, you were just unconscious."

"But...my wound...I-its gone!"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I should be dead..."

Genji held Hanzo's hand tightly

"You probably should, but your not! You should be relived!"

"Why?"

Genji smiled

 **"So we can start over!"**

* * *

 **Welp...yeah...I just thought one day "hey, why not make a fanfict where Hanzo and Genji are twins!" So yeah, here it is! I don't know if this is good or not, but I'll let you be the judge of that. And sorry if I wrote some incorrect words, not good at typing x_x but anyway, I hope you guys liked it! I don't know when the next chapter will come out, so yeah. Bye! :3**


End file.
